User talk:Sammm鯊
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (March 30, 2015 to July 4, 2015) ---- Stolen from Seth Cooper of the Harry Potter Wiki! RE: Familytree I also found it very hard to create family trees when I first used the template, so you're not the only one! ;) # I fixed it for you by putting it in a table. # I think it's because the names are too long or something. Take a look at User:Ohmystars/sandbox where it doesn't have the weird white spaces when only the first name is used... # I created the template (please categorize it) and applied it to Unnamed ♂ in the Folchart family article. As you can see it works! --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 10:17, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hey! At the bottom of the Familypedia page, it says it got the content from Wikipedia. So I went to the Wikipedia page and saw that it says "Template:Family tree is deprecated. Please use Template:Chart instead. The new template provides all the features of the old one and more. Its usage is very similar but there are minor differences." So I went to the Chart template and saw that it was indeed quite familiar to the other one. They also use relative long names like "My brother Joe" and such. Maybe you can consider using the Chart one instead? I think I'm also going to switch to the Chart one. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 07:41, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure either why they define the names twice, maybe the shorter names (in uppercase) has an ID or CLASS-like function, i.e. it can be used to style them (as you can see with the colored boxes). As for "My little sister" and "My brother Joe", they are both on the same line, as you can sse in the screenshot right. ::Yes, I'll be testing them in the weekends and maybe switch the family trees in the TLC wiki over to this one. I won't be calling them charts though ;) --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 19:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Forum and projects I'm fine with the relocation of the conversation. I think I will just reply point 3 here in the talk page, then later you can copy the relevant parts again. And I'm glad to be part of Team Bookbinder! High Five! :D --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 07:45, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Nopes, never heard of Septimus Heap. Let me know if it's any good. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 13:13, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm, the slowness may be because there are way too many quote templates transcluded. And you seem to use different quote templates (quote1, quote2, etc.) when the only thing they differ from each other is the color (from what I can see)... so wouldn't it be better if you only use one template and that the color is defined using a parameter? I just realised there's a pattern in the way the colors repeat (pink, blue, lila), so defining it within the parameter isn't even necessary if you won't deviate from that pattern. I guess just using CSS to pick the :nth-child would be enough. Let me know if that's the case. ::By the way I moved Katherine's reply out of this section, because it gets a bit confusing... if you don't want that, you can always move it back.--Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 19:06, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll take a look at the Quote templates later and see how it can be combined and optimized. Will get back to you later. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 18:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I managed to reduce the quote template greatly. See the result here! All styling I put in separate CSS. The CSS also automatically gives the background a different color based on the order of the quote (i.e. 3n+1 = 1,4,7,10,13,16...), so no longer are multiple templates needed (quote1, quote2, quote3). Feel free to copy from my test wiki. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 20:11, July 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Forum and projects Hey, Sammm, will have to get back to you in detail on this later. Just going to say real quick that I think relocation of the convo was a good idea. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, back! XD First off, it's good to hear from you again and be getting lots of notifications from the wiki (yes I have been getting those). Feels like it's been a long time sense I've been on here full swing, though I know it hasn't really been. I'm still busy, so so busy, but it's fun to be here. Maybe we'll start a chit chat thread just for the fun of it. :D :Quick Goodreads update: I've not got in contact with anyone other then Claudia. Looks like it might be a bust, but we'll wait it out a little longer. Now, to the actual topic. :Logo:I love that you moved the convo (like why didn't we think of that a long time ago anyways? Maybe it would have helped with me remembering things. lol) I think it will be beneficial for potential users in the future. :Bookbinder and Scribe:Girl I'm sending you a virtual hug for your awesomeness. These were great ideas and I can tell you put a lot of work into it. I think it's a great way to encourage collaborative community. The kinks seem minor so I'm sure it will be okay. Tell me if I can do anything to help (even though I'm typically hopeless at coding). Locking the forums doesn't bother me, if I have anything pressing to say I can always say it here. :About the summaries, I'm sorry about not getting chap 10 up yet. *face palm* I'll get it to you asap, but asap will be awhile sense I'm out of town (yet again) and did not bring Inkheart with me. Orz Thank you for baring with me. Hopefully we will soon find someone to pick up where I left off with that. I wonder if it will look weird when the writing style shifts. Hopefully whoever takes it up can kind of follow the narrative voice in which I did it so that it is cohesive. I'm not lying to you when I say I have literally prayed for someone to come and take up that job, and for just new users in general. I just think this wiki has so much potential, especially with a passionate leader like you. Keep doing what you're doing Sammm, it's awesome. Also, sorry for the rambling, you have no idea how wiped out I am right now, so if none of this makes sense blame the sleep deprivation. I went to be at 1 am last night and woke up at 6:30 and was going all day long. So now I'm like x_x lol. Anyways, I should probably stop talking now. But over all GOOD JOB! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure I can still participate, just tell me where I should post my dream cast. ::Yeah, it's a good idea to put that up. 14:59, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Sammm, if I'm sorry for any miscommunication. I was under the impression that I had told you that I liked them, because I def have had that thought. I HAVE looked at that page multiple times. I didn't put any boxes on my profile because I just don't do user boxes, not anything against yours. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 17:38, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think a lot of our miscommunications have been because I can't find info in our sea of discussions, lol. Hopefully this new system will prevent things like that from happing in the future (perfect example the logo thing). So I'm glad you started this. ::::Okay, made it! ::::Sounds good. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 17:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Updates Hey, congratulations! Okay, thanks for moing those. I replyed to both pages, tell me if I missed something. Created the page and added content. I think it may be a bit more then you wanted, but I thought it was relevant information. Fell free to edit if you like. Bookworm definitely. You're right, it's more endearing. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. :I did cut some stuff, but just not as much as you did in the other forums. Do you want me to go back and cut more?Katherine Rebekah (talk) 16:23, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I didn't know you bitterly meant cut, as in cut from the original page. I thought you meant cut as in not post content that is irrelevant. Sorry for the misinterpretation. I'm fine with anything you do, as far as I see it this wiki is way more your pet project then mind, so I'm cool with it. :D ::Yes, I know it's odd that they story about her dad and her sisters has not come up yet, but I thought that she had mentioned him already. I will check when doing the chap 10 summery. ::Also, will make sure to differentiate between books mentioned and books that physical appear, again, when I do the chap ten summery. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't think it's any fault of your own, and nothing to do with English being your second language. I was just thinking in terms of "cut everything from the conversation that is not relevant". So, I suppose if you want to be EXTREMELY clear you can tell me the key command (which honestly I didn't know existed, lol) but it's not your fault, it's my computer illiteracy. :::And yes, I did mean literally and not bitterly, lol, I should proofread my comments before hitting publish. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sammm, I have some very earth shattering news that I just now found out. Like RIGHT NOW. I have to take the PSAT this October. I thought I would take it this spring. I am afraid due to this fact I will soon have to post something to all my wiki profile pages stating that I will be as good as dead to all you until November rolls around. I am so sorry if this is an inconvenience to you, but I can not jeopardize this test by being distracted by wikia. My life is going to go on hold so that I can get this. D: Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:48, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::No. No pressure. I will do both things like I promised. And feel free to message me, it's just that my response could be a little late. Also, please don't ask me to do more then what I promised. Knowing me I will say yes. D: lol. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 05:27, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What I'm telling you is that I will do them all. i didn't list them all, but i will do them all. No worries. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 06:08, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ┌─────────┘ It was just that I didn't remember to write it down on the list at that moment. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten and I'm not dropping out on my promise. :) I will let you know if I have to drop the chap summery but I'm paining on slipping it in tomorrow, so it should be out of the way soon. It's only one summery and a review of the chapter, so no biggie. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Dito (for the late reply, lol) I guess we're even. :D :Okay that sounds great and I'll gladly add that to Gwins page. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 16:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay I think I fixed my goof. Sorry about that. ::Is it just me or has all the info about the dream cast been taken out of the convo? What happened? Did you move it? ::Oh yes, I'm sorry! I always forget about citation. D: I will make it another chore to go and properly cite Gwin's page and all the things on the potential pages forum when I do the chapter summery and all that, just so I can get it done in one big chunk. ::I will reply to you on the potential pages form soon. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry I missed the link at first, lol. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, you may be mad at me, but remained me, what is S for again? :::IMO it's pretty cool that he was a spy. Informant is good. :) :::Yeah, go ahead and relocate whatever you need to. As long as you inform me, I'm good. (BTW I will probably not be able to reply again today. Sorry if this seemed rushed, I was in a hurry.) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:04, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::IMO Caster Chronicles is fantasy but I would not put Series of Unfortunate Events in that category. No magic or fantasy elements are in it, only a bit of stretched science, lol. ::::I would say all the ones that come before "Small talk with quite some length" Thanks Sammm! :3Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:24, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay that's fine with me. Take your time (God knows that I do.) Thank you for your help. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::IKR? It feels like forever lol. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:26, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::BTW I'm probably going to vote for the Avatar foods too. I hope this is okay. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:44, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ┌─────────┘ Hey, thought it was getting a little clustered so I started over with the indents. I actually think this might be the first year I don't vote for AW because there have been a lot of recipes made for it already. There are two recipes for flaming fire flakes that I know of, and that's saying something. LC has a lot of food mentioned in is so maybe I should hop over to LC wiki and see what other people are talking about. I like to vote for things that other people vote for sense that gives it a better chance of winning. Just a heads up. Next week (starting this Sunday ending next Saturday) I'm going to be a-wall. I'm going to a journalism camp and I'm not allowed to bring my computer *sob*. Can anyone say, irony? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:09, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :I can understand that. When I was in grade school I was the weirdo because I didn't like chocolate milk or macaroni. :Yeah, I see what you mean. The thing is, that so many Avatar foods have already been made, that I would probably rather focus my votes on a fandom that hasn't been represented so much. Not that it wouldn't be cool see an an Avatar food at the food truck. It's just, like you say, I'm not going to be eating it and there are already plenty of Avatar recipes for me to make at my house. So I would like some LC or Inkheart recipes for a change. Despite not being a cook, I think I would def put time and effort into a fantasy food. :The irony, for me at lest, is that I do all journalistic related activities on my computer, and pretty much all my files are related to writing or graphic design in some way. So I find it ironic that they are asking me to leave it at home. Or, perhaps not ironic, just funny? IDK But yes, I do want to pursue a job in journalism. My real dream would be creative writing, but lets face it, not many people make it in that, and I love journalistic writing too. So, yes, I think I'll have fun, thanks. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:38, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::IDK it's an American kid thing I think. Personally, I've never been a big fan of powdered cheese product. Lol. ::Nope. I'm NOT a cook. I'm what they would call a toast burner. All I'm saying it that I would be willing to try to cook, if it was a fantasy food, sense I'm interested in that. But usually I want nothing to do with it. XD My sister is that cook in the family. She does pretty well. ::Yeah, and remember I told you I was nervous about drawing? Most of the files I'm talking about are me goofing off, not really following a program. But when I started this GD book I'm working on, all of the first assignments were sketches so I was nervous. But I got a sketch book and after doing a couple I'm really more comfortable with it and I find that I enjoy it. I may not be amazing, but it's relaxing in a way and it really helps with light and shadow perception and spacial reasoning. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 11:34, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds good Sammm! I'll talk to you in about a weeks time. :D Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:58, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm so jealous! You have fun. I hope it's a great visit for you. Take your time in replying, you should be enjoying yourself. ::::Okay, that's fine with me. Just tell me when you need me and I'll be there. ::::Little updates about me. I went to camp and it was great. Now I'm back to studying and freaking out. I decided to take a break from work today because I haven't had a "saturday" in like two weeks. ::::I really hope you have a good time in Taiwan. Enjoy yourself! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ┌──────┘ Yep, that would be nice. I'll be on there some day, obviously. Hard to say when though. Def by the time I get into college. I'll reserve a spot for you on my friends list. :) That's a good question. I actually get it quite a bit. The truth is that it varies depending on the family. I've known people that go all year and take breaks when they need to. But most that I know, like me and my family, follow the school calendar. I'm actually on vacation right now at the Grand Canyon. The thing about homeschooling is that it's flexible. For example, I'm not technically in school right now but I'm taking Alg 2 in the summer in preparation for some tests and I've also been tutoring for said tests all summer long. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 04:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :It is very beautiful. This was my second time going, and I've always wanted to take a mule ride into the canyon, but that's just not possible with a five year old. So, something for the future. I just got home today and it's nice to be back. :Funny thing though, there were a lot of Asians at the canyon. Our hotel was practically taken over by this big Korean group. lol And I also noticed that most of them had selfie sticks, though a lot of Europeans had them too. Trends I guess. :Sounds cool! I've always wanted to see a Disney musical play. Though I think I'll be shooting for The Lion King. Everyone says that it's good. :I'm thinking this might have been my last week of getting to relax. I have a lot of work to do and it's going to be an act of God if I actually pass this test, but I'm trying for it anyways. Even if I don't get it, I'm hoping that I'll learn some things in the precess. :Yes! So sorry that the chap summery got lost in the fray. I should be able to do it Monday. Shote me a reminder Tuesday if I forget.Katherine Rebekah (talk) 01:30, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey there!! Because of my job, I hardly have time to go on Wikia anymore. It's only in the weekends that I can come here, so my replies will be slower and I may not be able to help you out that much anymore. Whenever I come online in the weekends, I'll first take care of my own wikis, then do other non-Wikia stuffs and if I have free time left I'll take a look at your questions, is that okay with you? --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 09:18, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :The Gallery hack still works in my test wiki, so I just checked your CSS code and saw that in the first line you placed the second .ns-0 at the wrong place, it should be this for the first line: : .ns-0 .wikia-gallery-item .thumb, .ns-0 .wikia-gallery-item .gallery-image-wrapper { height:100% !important; } :-Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 09:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sort of an urgent event! Sorry, I'd tried to catch you on IRC! Both I and the usual IRC gang have nominated Big Belly Burger, I haven't yet done anything on the wiki though. You're welcome to create a forum thread if you like, I've never been big on that sort of thing; I'm more happy to just focus on a great wiki, than a social sort of network. —[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 13:31, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 10 quote I know you have a system for the quotes. And I'll admit that it's one I don't quite understand, so I'm just telling you the quote that I'm using and hopefully you can set it up right. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 18:35, August 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tabbers I did notice that you didn't point out the actual problem, but I thought maybe you were away at the time and would mention it later, lol. And it got late, so I left :P I have absolutely no problems with joining the wiki, so no worries about that! As a Wikia Star, it's what I do (and about the only times I get to brag about it). ~Playsonic2 10:29, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Content moved to (discussion continued at) Forum:Customizations RE: Rosenquartz I kind of just found the name and thought it must have been a clever literary allusion! But you very well may be right. I'd say an etymology section seems the best thing to do, so go for that if you like. —[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 06:27, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hey there! Hey! I know, we haven't talked in awhile. Good to hear from you. :) I'm baby sitting right now so I have a good amount of time. I'll try and answer all your questions. (Content moved to forum) Well, I wasn't following but I am now. :) If you ever start a new forum feel free to let me know about it, because I might miss it. And, if I may just say, OMG I LOVE THE TABS! SO AWESOME! Let me know if I missed anything. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:43, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I responded to you there. We should be good now. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I did my best to explain. It's on the forum page. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 18:22, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, Sammm. Sorry for the late reply. I'm now 100% positive that I know the problem. If you'll take a look at this picture. You can see that it has three things. The place to name, the layout selection, and the add a page button. I am missing the choose layout buttons. I'll show you a picture for context. Feel free to delete it when you're done. :::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:A Thick Skinned Question Hey, Sammm! I'm truly sorry for the late reply. I have been extremely busy lately, not to mention the internet at my house is shot right now (I'm at the church currently). I went ahead and made the page, sense you seemed like you really wanted me to do it. If I did something wrong (which we both know I often do), well, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to fix it this time. I'm also going to have to not worry about my computers weirdness with creating pages and not letting me chose the lay out option. I'm sorry if this is any inconvenience to you, but Sammm, I am so serious when I say I have no time. My PSAT is coming up in less then two weeks, I'm volunteering every day from 8 am to 7 pm at a Pumpkin Patch and doing school when I can. On top of that I have a cold. I'm so tired, and sorry if I sound grouchy while writing this because I'm really not upset at you in any way, I'm just tired. Like, really tired. I hope eventually I'll have more time for the wiki, but it won't be until like five weeks at best, sense that's how long this Pumpkin Patch is running, and then God knows if I'll have any time during the holiday season. So sorry If I'm leaving you high and dry right now. I know you work really hard on here. I have to go know. Got work to do. As always, feel free to message me at any time. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Language question I've lived on Spain for a long time and despite being native pt-br and speaking on a daily basis, I really can't write in Portuguese as well as in Spanish. Well, technically I could, but it just takes longer to think "wait, is it spelled like this, or like that... hmm" whereas I'm more pro in Spanish. With that said, I think they made a poor decision at some point and separated both languages, which doesn't make sense to me. Yes, there are some differences, but I'd say it's like American and British English: some different words, some different expressions... the main difference is the accent, lol. I've been to Portugal many times and I've used pt-br and never had any trouble. The same differences exist between Spanish from Spain and Spanish from Latin America, and communities aren't separated either. It's weird, but there aren't really any problems, either some kind of "balance" naturally exists or the community chooses the dialect (like the TARDIS Data Core policies about using British English because the show is from there). I'm pretty sure that someone on WLB will be aware of those differences and will be able to help. You should point out the things that concern you though, and make sure that it's well translated. ~Playsonic2 09:53, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :As a pt-br person, I'm happy with those two templates :) As for the adoption one, I just edited the text, the previous one didn't make any sense compared to the english one. Don't know I should add the link though, considering they mainly handle adoption requests in English on the Community Central :/ ~Playsonic2 15:24, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Everything Good? Yes, the test is over! So happy about that. I get the results in December. And I actually was really busy for the rest of October (remember the pumpkin patch I was telling you about?) but that's over too thank goodness! I'm still working on studying for tests and other projects (NaNoWriMo baby) but I'm getting to stay home now so I have a lot more free time on my hands. I'm probably not going to start writing summaries again, but if you need an opinion on something, or to have me do a small chore, shote a message. I'll go check out that list that you made for me awhile back on stuff I could do when I get back. I'll do what I can/want to do. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :My God Sammm! How on earth did you... My mind is freaking blown. I am so jelious lol! It's on my Christmas list, but no, don't have a copy yet (obviously or I wouldn't be frekaing out). Ive been saying away from the LCW cuz I don't want to be spoiled. Everyone keeps saying Wolf is going to die and I'm too scared that he will. D: Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, hey, like I've said before, I'm not one to turn my nose up at a good tragedy. But if something happens to someone in TLC, I'ma die. lol ::So do you remember forever ago, when we first meet actually and we were talking about asian stuff in the LC, and I said I had once tried to write a novel set in China? Well, this year for NaNo my main character is an Asian (Japanese actually). I was just wondering if the offer still holds that I can ask you some questions if I need to, so I don't look a fool (or should I say baka?... yeah not funny I know). Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:06, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes I know your not Japanese. Taiwanese right? But you do know a hack of a lot more then me. Also, it will mostly just be me running the descriptions of her appearance by you, so that I know I'm not doing anything stupid and the the political correctness police won't hang me. Most of my characters are PoC so I'm going to run it by several friends of different races/ethnicities so that I'm making sure to do it right. :::If you want to see a pick, I've found one of what I want her to look like here. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:25, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, let me first tell you a few things that I probably should have before. One, is that it's set in the future (like way in the future) so most bloodlines are mixed. Also, she was born in the ares China town, so most of her past generations were East Asians, though they could have ranged from Chinese, to Japanese, and what have you. The reason I say Japanese, most prominently, is that I know her mother is mostly pure Japanese, but her father is undetermined. The picture that I showed you, I don't know the persons race, but I don't think it's too much of a stretch to think she could look like that. What do you think? (You're already being helpful BTW) :::: And yeah, that girl does kinda look like her, but I think her features are a little more angular. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Cool! I'll have to TTYL. Got to get started on my school work. Hopefully we'll be talking more now that I'm not so busy. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: News Wow, that's some pretty big news! It would def be good for wiki activity it it happens. I hope that these will be targeted toward an older audience then Inherit (that is if she follows up on her word) sense the Inkheart generation will now have grown up a little (e.g. you and I). Plus, I also prefer her YA works to her childrens books. Dragon Rider and The Thief Lord pretty much bored me to death, and I was a kid when I read those. That sounds cool. I'm dying to get my hands on the other books but hastings doesn't have them and I can't find any place to order them. Sucks with stuff that has to be translated, or isn't mainstream. Makes it hard to find. Hopefully I can get them all with the real names (The Golden Yarn sounds way cooler then Reckless. Like seriously American publishers). Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:34, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong, I'm not dissing all children's books. I would never write off a series just because it's "for children". Heck, the Chronicles of Narnia is still my favorite thing in the world. You could analyze the deep underling meanings in those books all day. And I swear Harry Potter has shaped a generation. It's obviously a compelling series. I will have to read it one day, it's just a matter or getting my hands on it without having to pay. Even though I guess it would be nice to have the books. I'm just saying that I prefer Cornelia's YA to her Children's. Just for that author, if that makes sense. I'm not saying turn it into "sophisticated" bull but I would like to see the series grow, as the readers and the characters have grown. I think HP did this and I think it's a cool model. :I, quite honestly, can not be objective when it comes to TLC. I'm still in love with it atm and can't look at it objectively. But I have no problem with you having you're own opinion. :3 :Okay, see, Reckless: The Petrified Flesh, sounds so cool. I'll be keeping my eye out for these books. It may sound bad to say it but, thank goodness she had the fall out with her editor. lol Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:24, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, Reckless is extremely dark compared to Inkheart, which is interesting considering that they are both set in mirror world. Example: In Reckless there is a creature that has scissors for hands. He cuts the flesh off of his victims and makes skin for himself out of it. It's pretty sick. ::It's hard to say wether Inkheart is YA or children's because I feel like it's in the middle, and definitely wasn't a snooze fest the first time around that I read it. Upon trying to reread at age 17 I've found that I'm a little board, though that could be just because I've read it twice. I don't want it to be as dark as Reckless, but I think Considering Maggie is going to be older, we could deal with some older themes and have more action and higher stakes. ::I'm actually pretty impressed that you noticed all of that because I didn't at all. It's a good warning to me as a writer that I need to make sure I'm not recycling words too much. ::Self publishing is hard, and I'm sure it will be a complete mess for awhile. But the good thing is that the author is completely in control. So she doesn't have to settle for some crapy cover and all that. One of my greatest fears of publishing a book would be to have a great story and end up with a cover that looks strait out of wattpad. And tbh I'm not at all impressed with Reckless' current cover so I'm looking forward to the new one. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:44, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm sorry that little part died. 3: Buuuut I'm just being honest here. And, though it pains me to think of it this way, we all grow up and tastes change for some things. So, yeah, I don't know why but I just wasn't as spell bound with it as I was at age 11. What can you do? :::Those two covers look, in my opinion, pretty bad. As far as YA is concerned it's as generic as you get. My book actually looks different. It's this one. Which I think is way better then the guy with ivy growing on his face (that's what it looks like lol). The second one that you showed me is better, clever use of the moths, but still not my cup o' tea really. I'm excited and hopeful for the new ones. ::Hope I don't sound like a dummy here but I don't really know what you mean by vote... Katherine Rebekah (talk) 19:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) It says in Inkspell that Jehan (Roxanne's son) was named after Jehan (Roxanne's Husband) BMSbombs (talk) 23:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC)BMSbombs Re:Need your openion We'll, here is how I think of it. Just because you're named after someone dons't mean you have their name. I'm named after my grandma, Billy Katherine, but I just got the Katherine part. My cousin is named after my mom, Mikel, but her name is Mika. Do you see what I'm saying? Just because you're named after someone doesn't mean you have their exact name. Jehan could be her ex husbands middle name for all we know. So I would say still leave it unknown. But it would be an interesting bit to add to one of the pages. Like, Jehan is named after Roxan's first husband, or something like that. What do you think? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 21:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : I'm glad that I helped. :) I guess we should also take into consideration Cornelia's native language and that the book was translated to english. I wonder if in her culture "named after" is used in a literal sense. But that might also be over thinking it. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:52, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Happy belated Thanksgiving Yeah, happy Thanksgiving! Did you have a good turkey day? Today I actually got to buy Winter, already on chap 7! So excited to get to the good stuff! We'll talk about it when I'm done. :3 Also, would you believe I actually finished the rough draft of my NaNoWriMo novel? It's the first book draft I've ever finished and I'm so happy. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :That's cool. I was wondering if you did anything differently. I've never had duck or duck eggs but both are on my bucket list of things to try. My Brazilian family is funny because we do a traditional American Christmas for the most part, but we always have beans and rice. lol :I know! I saw you posted a review on Goodreads. Looking forward to discussing the book as soon as I'm done. And, to answer your question, no there isn't any interview in the hard copy. I was disappointed. :( Katherine Rebekah (talk) 21:47, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Progress Hey Sammm! Super sorry for never replying. I think the first time I saw it I couldn't respond for some reason and then forgot to get back to it. I was under the impression that I had finished going though the chapters that I had written summaries for and making sure we got all that information. I can go through again if you want sense I'm on Christmas break this week. I hope you have a great time with your family! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:15, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Aright then! Have a Merry Christmas and enjoy your family. ^w^ Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:56, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:New role, perhaps? I would be happy to take on that position if it would help out. However, I'm going to have to retain the right to drop out or go on hiatus if need be. I really wish I had as much time as I used to to dedicate to wikia but I just don't. :( Of course, as always, I'm happy to help out when I can. Are there going to be guidelines in place for me? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :In that case, I would be happy to take it on. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was looking for the label too. Maybe they don't have one developed yet or there isn't one for this user group because it's only a slight steep up in user rights. Anyway, we'll see how this goes. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 21:52, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello So before you see me as a random hater note this: I am the kind of Inkheart fan that has one or two favourite characters but gets really mad if something bad happens to them (example:Hating Basta even more if this is even possible because he is tge freak who scarred Dustfinger's face) So i dont even know if you are the one who came up with this and i basically sent this to the first avatar i saw at 'top contributers' for the Dustfinger article but WHO THE BLASTING FLIP IS TO BLAME FOR CALLING DUSTFINGER A COWARD,EH???!!? Ok i warned u... Bye